


It’s All About the Pi

by Yonkyu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cookie Exchange, Gen, Pi Day, spring celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: It’s the annual spring celebration in Inkopolis and Judd suggests his guest bring baked cookies to share with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the main characters in the video game, Splatoon. I don’t own these characters, but I’m borrowing them for entertainment. 
> 
> This is unbeta’d, sorry for any mistakes.

It was Inkopolis News Station’s annual spring celebration and Judd the cat offered his home for a place they could mix and mingle. He threw in a challenge for his guests to bring in delicious warm baked cookies. 

 

Judd, specifically looked at the sister’s, Callie and Marie, knowing all too well they could compete over who brought the best cookies. He was so delighted that he purred himself to sleep before his guests arrived at his garbage container. 

 

A loud pounding at the lid woke him up from his slumber, making Judd roll over onto his paws to answer the cover. Standing before him was Spyke, a tall girl with spiky purple hair, holding out a large tray of assorted baked cookies. 

 

“Hi, Spyke. Come on in.” He purred.

 

“Thanks, Judd. I’ll put this on the lid over here.” She said before entering the main area of the garbage container.

 

Judd watched her climb into his home while his eye caught the sisters coming towards his home. He glared at the two of them when they came close and he purred in excitement. He was not disappointed at all with what they brought him. 

 

He snickered to himself and called over his shoulder, “Leave the goodies on the lid and head on down. The parties starting without you.”

 

Making his way to his first guest, Spyke, they laughed over the words shared between the sisters, wondering when Callie would come to realize her sister was different. 

 

“Ummm...Marie...Where the cookies?”

 

“Ummm...I ran out of supplies. Picked up a pie since it’s pi day.” Setting it down on the lid like Judd said.


End file.
